ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Smurfs: The Mystery of the Stolen Magic Flute (1992 TV special)
The Smurfs: The Mystery of the Stolen Magic Flute is a 1992 one-hour television special written and directed by Peyo, based on his comic strips The Smurfs and Johan and Peewit. It serves as a non-canon sequel to the 1976 film The Smurfs and the Magic Flute. This feature was produced by PBS Animation in association with Hanna-Barbera Productions and Lafig S.A. and aired on both PBS and ABC on November 15, 1992. The special was nominated for a Primetime Emmy award but lost to Rocky and Bullwinkle's Easter Extravaganza. It was taken off the air in February 2017 by Boomerang (along with the Hanna-Barbera Smurfs cartoon series), but remains to exist in its 1992 home-video edition from PBS Home Video and 2008 DVD release from Warner Home Video, as well as reruns on Fox. Thierry Culliford, Peyo's son stated "This was one of my father's last works with Hanna-Barbera and PBS Animation. It was produced after the ninth season of the original show as a non-canon sequel to Belvision's The Smurfs and the Magic Flute." Synopsis Gargamel and his pet cat Azrael stole the magic flute from the Smurf Village, and now it is up to Sir Johan and Peewit to help their little blue friends get it back and defeat Gargamel once and for all. Plot One night, Gargamel used his teleportation magic to transport the Smurfs' magic flutes inside his castle to keep them locked away in his small chest. But by the next morning, Papa Smurf checked to see if the magic flutes are still inside his house. When he realized that they disappeared mysteriously, he called in his little Smurfs and Smurflings for a meeting. He told them that somebody must've stolen the two magic flutes and he just can't put his mind up to know exactly who took them. So, Papa Smurf decided to take a few Smurfs with him and go meet up with Johan and Peewit again after their first encounter with them a long time ago. Still under construction... Characters Smurfs * Papa Smurf (voiced by Don Messick) - TBA. * Brainy Smurf (voiced by Danny Goldman) - TBA. * Hefty Smurf (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBA. * Clumsy Smurf (voiced by William 'Bill' Callaway) - TBA. * Smurfette (voiced by Lucille Bliss) - TBA. * Handy Smurf (voiced by Michael Bell) - TBA. * Grouchy Smurf (also voiced by Michael Bell) - TBA. * Lazy Smurf (also voiced by Michael Bell) - TBA. * Jokey Smurf (voiced by June Foray) - TBA. * Vanity Smurf (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer) - TBA. * Tuffy Smurf (voiced by Pat Fraley) - TBA. * Farmer Smurf (voiced by Alan Young) - TBA. * Scaredy Smurf (also voiced by Alan Young) - TBA. * Painter Smurf (also voiced by William 'Bill' Callaway) - TBA. Smurflings * Natural 'Nat' Smurfling (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBA. * Snappy Smurfling (voiced by Pat Musick) - TBA. * Slouchy Smurfling (voiced by Noelle North) - TBA. * Sassette Smurfling (voiced by Julie McWhirter) - TBA. Humans * Sir Johan (voiced by Michael Bell) - TBA. * Peewit (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBA. * The King (voiced by Colin Fox) - TBA. * Dame Barbara (voiced by Linda Gary) - TBA. Villians * Gargamel (voiced by Paul Winchell) - TBA. * Azrael (vocal effects by Don Messick) - Gargamel's pet cat. * Bigmouth (voiced by Lennie Weinrib) Voice Cast *Don Messick as Papa Smurf, Dreamy Smurf and Azrael *Jonathan Winters as Grandpa Smurf *Danny Goldman as Brainy Smurf *Bill Callaway as Clumsy Smurf and Painter Smurf *Michael Bell as Grouchy Smurf, Handy Smurf, Lazy Smurf and Sir Johan *Frank Welker as Hefty Smurf, Poet Smurf and Peewit *June Foray as Jokey Smurf and Mother Nature *Lucille Bliss as Smurfette *Paul Winchell as Gargamel *Richard Gautier as Wooly Smurf *Kip King as Tailor Smurf *Henry Polic II as Tracker Smurf *Hamilton Camp as Greedy Smurf and Harmony Smurf *Bernard Erhard as Timber Smurf *Marshall Efron as Sloppy Smurf *Alan Young as Miner Smurf, Farmer Smurf and Scaredy Smurf *Alan Oppenheimer as Vanity Smurf *Nancy Cartwright as Baby Smurf *Charlie Adler as Natural 'Nat' Smurfling *Julie McWhirter as Sassette Smurfling *Pat Musick as Snappy Smurfling *Noelle North as Slouchy Smurfling *Susan Blu as Nanny Smurf *Russi Taylor as Smoogle *Colin Fox as the King *Linda Gary as Dame Barbara Crew *'Written and Directed by:' Peyo *'Executive Producers:' Peyo, Hartford N. Gunn Jr., William Hanna, Joseph Barbera *'Producer:' TBA *'Animation Directors:' TBA *'Based on characters created by:' Peyo *'Additional Story:' Yvan Delporte, Len Janson, Chuck Menville, Glenn Leopold, Sean Catherine Derek, Kevin Hopps, Bill Matheny *'Storyboard Artists:' Peyo, Victor Glasko, Keith Tucker, Mitch Schauer, Barry Caldwell, Ed Love, George 'Nick' Nicholas, Lin Larsen, Floyd Norman, Chris Otauki, Sharon Forward (credited as Sharon Rolnick), Frank Endres, Bill Littlejohn, Drew Mandigo, Ian Freedman, Louis Scarborough, Jr., Davis Doi, Lew Saw, 'Pat' Ventura, Jon McClenahan *'Animation Directors:' Ed Love, Irv Spence, Joanna Romersa, Joan Drake, Robert Alvarez, Frank Andrina, Oliver Callahan, Allen Wilrbach, Frank Endres, Jon McClenahan *'Creative Design:' Iwao Takamoto *'Recording Director:' Gordon Hunt *'Animation Casting Director:' Andrea Romano *'Talent Coordinator:' Kris Zimmerman Salter *'Original' Music Composed and Conducted by: Akira Miyagawa *'Director of Music Supervisor:' Joanne Miller *'Title: '''TBA *'Graphics:' Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzhe *'Character Design:' TBA *'Design Supervisor:' TBA *'Unit Head:' TBA *'Assistant Supervisor:' TBA *'Backgrounds:' TBA *'Layout:' TBA *'Background Supervisor:' Al Gumer *'Production Assistants:' TBA *'Xerography:' Star Wirth *'Color Stylist:' Alison Leopold Production Development ''The Smurfs cartoon series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions was cancelled by NBC after its ninth season, due to its time-travel plotline and continuity. The studio ceased any future projects of The Smurfs (with the notable exceptions of Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue and their final television special with the little blue creatures) and that was the end of it. Peyo decided to make a sequel to the previous animated feature film which he had worked on 14 years ago, The Smurfs and the Magic Flute. On February of 1990, Peyo pitched his new The Smurfs film to Walt Disney Pictures with a plot outline and the film was eventually approved in the beginning of summer 1990. He was working on a film entitled The Smurfs and the Magic Flute II, which was supposed to be a sequel and continuity to the original 1976 film co-produced with Belvision Studios. The script took a long time, as well as storyboards drawn by the creator himself. There could have been scenes where Johan and Peewit meet Smurfette and another where the magic flute is going to be taken by the evil wizard, Gargamel. According to Leonard Maltin, the script, storyboards, animatics and pencil tests of the planned sequel have survived. Pencil tests were done by Milt Kahl, Glen Keane, Jamie Oliff and Ian Freedman. There was going to be new songs too, such as Meet Smurfette and The Magic Flute Will Be Mine. However, these songs didn't make the cut and were later put into the one-hour television special. The movie would've had diamonds with the Smurfs' blue essence in it, but it was removed, fearing that it might give Japanese audiences eye problems and seizures. While working on the film, Peyo saw the box-office failure of the 1987 animated feature The Chipmunk Adventure. He then decided to cancel production of the film by September 1990, despite he had completed the script, storyboards, and animatics. Peyo then broke ties with Disney, took all of his stuff with him which contained the planned sequel and instead made it into a one-hour television special produced by PBS Animation (with co-production from Hanna-Barbera Productions and Lafig S.A.). Voice recording sessions began on November 1990 and finished in January of 1991. Production on the animation for the special began around February 1991 and finished in October 1992. During those months, retakes, music scoring, and sound design were being completed. Once the animation is finished, it is sent back to the United States where it is reviewed; the staff look for mistakes in the animation or "things that didn't animate the way staff intended". These problems are then fixed back in Taiwan (including the Phillipines) and the special is finished, through its exact date November 2, 1992. Post-production was completed in November 13, 1992 (two days before its premiere on ABC, prior to Peyo's death on Christmas Eve later that year). Writing The special was entirely written by Peyo with some story editing done by Hanna-Barbera cartoon writers, Len Janson, Chuck Menville and many others who worked on the Saturday morning cartoon (while the writing remains consistent and competent as Peyo's original work). Voices Most of the voice cast reprised their roles from the Hanna-Barbera cartoon series. When the special was completed, the character voices were done without pitch-shifting to 2 semitones, resulting the voices to be in normal pitch (unlike the cartoon, however). This is mainly one of the first specials to have the characters speak without pitch-shifting to 2 semitones. Animation Animation was outsourced to Wang Film Productions in Taiwan, with additional animation from Fil-Cartoons in the Phillipines. The animation tends to be more fluid to the Disney level of animation. Music The music in the special was composed by Akira Miyagawa. Soundtrack A CD soundtrack of the special was released on November 13, 1992. Reception The special received generally positive reviews from critics. Critics were praised for the excellent animation, humor, and its extremely high-calibur storyline compared to the standards of Saturday morning cartoons. Peyo himself considered it to be one of his best works in his life, while William Hanna and Joseph Barbera considered this as an old shame for themselves due to a few darker and edgier scenes and the extremely high-calibur storyline, compared to the original show itself. Bob Singer himself despised this special for its use of cartooniness and style. After the special went through its initial broadcast, Hanna and Barbera have hidden the one-inch broadcast tape from PBS (after Turner Broadcasting purchased the TV rights to the special), leaving the involucration of PBS forgotten. Home media A home video edition of the special was released on PBS Home Video on November 15, 1992 (the same day the special aired on TV). The special was released on DVD in an remastered deluxe edition by Warner Home Video on October 23, 2008 to celebrate The Smurfs' 50th anniversary, completely restored and remastered from the original broadcast master tape. Quotes *"Great smurfs! Someone must've stolen the magic flutes from us last night while we were sleeping in our beds!" - Papa Smurf. *"(enters the scene) Smurfaroonie! If it's about my sarsaparilla leaf addiction from that dream I had last night, don't ever tend to worry about it" - Grandpa Smurf. *"TBA" - Papa Smurf. ---- *"Gosh. Who was stealing those flutes from behind us?" - Clumsy. *"(gasp, in unison) GARGAMEL!" - Smurfs. ---- *"Hoppin' horntoads! Why did Pappy Gargamel steal the magic flutes from behind us, Pappy Smurf?" - Sassette. *"(sees Gargamel from inside the hovel, using his powers) It looks as if Gargamel had created and tested out a newfound ability of unbelievably telekinetic and transportational powers!" - Papa Smurf. *"So, what kind of powers are they?" - Slouchy Smurfling. *"Yeah!" - Snappy Smurfling. *"Well, they're the kind of powers that can cause a lot of treacherous mayhem in our village! And unless Johan and Peewit protect it, Gargamel will have full extensive access so he can capture all of us, destroy our beloved village and turn most of our little blue bodies into gold, which, of course, will lead certain doom to us all! As a matter of fact, it will most likely be hard to avoid his extreme abilities" - Papa Smurf. ---- *"Stay calm, my little Smurfs. We're not really knowing for sure if this could be one of Gargamel's tricks" - Papa Smurf. ---- *"Gargamel! You better come out here and fight like a smurf! Or we're comin' in after ya!" - Hefty Smurf. *"Oh, yeah? Well... (singsong tone) You can't make me! (normal tone) So, what makes you think you can break the door down and pummel me senseless?" - Gargamel. ---- *"(with the Smurflings) Psychedelic?! Ha! Never heard of it!" - Peewit. *"(holds in laughter) Smurflings, I'm sorry to say this. But Peewit and I have never heard of this genre of what you call psychedelic in our entire lives" - Johan. *"(whispers to Snappy) It seems to me like they never even heard of psychedelic" - Natural 'Nat' Smurfling. *"(whispers to Nat) Uh-huh? I see. Well, let's try to convince them. (turns to Johan and Peewit) You don't believe us? (Johan and Peewit both shook their heads "no".) Well, get ready for an extreme ride of swirling rainbow colors and strange things beyond your wildest dreams. (talks to his fellow Smurflings) Ready, Smurflings? A-1 (beat) A-2. (beat) A-1-2-3-4 (The Smurflings began to play late 60s-esque psychedelic music as Johan and Peewit began to sleep)" - Snappy Smurfling. ---- *"(when he is defeated by Johan, Peewit and the Smurfs, and chased away by Bigmouth) I'll have my revenge, Smurfs! You'll all be sorry! My revenge will be terrible! You'll see! You'll see! (Azrael sees it and cackles)" - Gargamel. *"(calls out to Gargamel) Don't forget to avoid the electric eels!" - Papa Smurf. *"What electric eels? (feels the pain of the electric eels) OUCH! I HATE SMURFS!" - Gargamel. Tropes See /Tropes Trivia *Sony was originally intended to buy the rights of the special in North America, but this never fell through. *While the show mainly relied on funny jokes and a few lighter family-friendly moments, the special was a lot more serious mostly in tone. **Also, the writing in the special was even more high-quality than the show itself. *The special beat the original Smurfs and the Magic Flute film with an extremely high-calibur storyline, better-quality animation and lip-sync, to which critics were unsatisfied with Belvision's poorly-done lip sync for the two English dubs (UK in 1979, US in 1983) of the original 1976 film. *This special used Hanna-Barbera's then new digital ink and paint system, as opposed to traditionally hand-colored cels. **Besides, their digital coloring system actually cuts costs on coloring cels traditionally by hand. *Both William Hanna and Joseph Barbera considered this an old shame for themselves due to a few darker and edgier scenes and the extremely high-calibur storyline compared to the original show itself. **Also, Hartford N. Gunn Jr. (founder of PBS) had told Peyo, Hanna and Barbera to get rid of the parts where Brainy gets booted out of the village for talking too much, deeming that it would be rather too repetitive and formulaic, and that it would lose energy of the special. So they re-edited the story and instead made Brainy more tolerable here, however. *The special aired on both PBS and ABC instead of NBC. The reason why it didn't air on NBC is because the channel had to get rid of their Saturday morning lineup in favor of news programming. **After its initial telecast, the special re-ran on both Cartoon Network (starting in 1993) and Boomerang (in 2000). Turner Broadcasting System bought the special from PBS in 1993 after its original broadcast on November 15, 1992 and continues to hold ownership with both Warner Bros. (in North America. The company also owns the home media and airing distribution rights to the Hanna-Barbera cartoon series) and Sony Pictures Entertainment (in Europe. The company also produced the live-action/CGI duology and Smurfs: The Lost Village) to this day. **The original title cards in the initial telecast and home video edition were PBS Animation Presents: Johan and Peewit, followed by Featuring the Smurfs in The Mystery of The Stolen Magic Flute. This was however, redone in later airings and for DVD release to simply just The Smurfs: The Mystery of The Stolen Magic Flute. **In the original broadcast and home video edition, the PBS Animation logo was shown at the end of the special. Later airings and the DVD release had the HB All-Stars logo (with Papa Smurf in it) plastered over the PBS Animation logo to remove any mentions of PBS. *When Peyo had created the first production of the special, he was originally intended to make it a feature film produced in co-production with Walt Disney Feature Animation, but Peyo had to abruptly cancel the project despite the script, storyboards, and animatics have been completed (following the box-office failure of The Chipmunk Adventure) and decided to instead make it into a one-hour TV special. **However, Disney was finally able to produce [[The Smurfs (1995 film)|a Smurfs feature film in 1995]] with Peyo's son Thierry Culliford writing up a new script with several Disney writers. *This would be the last time Paul Winchell voiced Gargamel. In Gargamel's future appearances, he would be voiced by either Hank Azaria or Jim Cummings. **It is also the last time where Lucille Bliss voiced Smurfette. *This special was known for the use of digital ink-and-paint and occasionally 3D computer animation for the backgrounds in the Smurflings' psychedelic song sequence entitled, No Smurf's A Nobody (later redone as Nobody's A Nobody for The Amazing World of Gumball episode The Complitation) where Johan and Peewit are hallucinating and seeing glorious colors of the rainbow, and zooming-in and out of perspective camera shots of the Smurf village, the kingdom, Gargamel's castle, etc. It was also known for the use of additional flourishes such as full animation and form shadows on the characters, which were added for the special as the animation artwork follows the lead of the series in its art direction and character designs. *The special makes a reference to Walt Disney's Dumbo, where Johan and Peewit see pink-colored animals throughout the psychedelic song sequence sung by the Smurflings. *This special would probably be the last animated appearances of The Smurflings, Baby Smurf, Grandpa Smurf, Nanny Smurf and Smoogle until the ''Smurfs'' television series produced by Disney in 1996. *Instrumental music cues from the Hanna-Barbera Smurfs cartoon and The Smurfs and the Magic Flute were used in the special. *The animation quality has considerably improved over the previous seasons of the Hanna-Barbera Smurfs cartoon. Even the animation is noticeably higher-budget than the original series itself. *This was the final Smurfs television special produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, and the last one produced in collaboration with PBS Animation. **The last two specials set in the style of the Hanna-Barbera cartoon were Halloween-themed direct-to-video films produced by Warner Bros. Animation in the early 2000s (after Studio Peyo left Disney, following the cancellation of the 1996 television series on ABC after its first season had completed production), The Smurfs Meet Frankenstein and The Smurfs Meet the Wolfman. Another direct-to-video film came in 2019, doing a crossover with WWE entitled, The Smurfs & WWE: Smurf Village Smackdown. All three specials were made without the involvement of Thierry Culliford and Studio Peyo, due to them working on their own half-hour animated TV special in 1998 with PBS Animation which would be more faithful to Peyo's original work. It was entitled, Smurfs: The Lost Village, which it had later a computer-animated feature film remake where Sony would do 19 years later. Animation was handled overseas at AKOM Production Company, as the animation remains consistent and competent and stayed closely to the original comics. *An original version of the one-hour television special from its initial broadcast was restored and remastered from its original broadcast master tape and was screened in Sydney, Australia on October 23, 2008, celebrating the 50th anniversary of The Smurfs. *The special contained songs from the albums Father Abraham in Smurfland and The Smurfs All-Star Show, with permission from the record company who made them. They were re-recorded by most of the entire cast from the Hanna-Barbera cartoon series. **A few new songs, such as Meet Smurfette and The Magic Flute Will Be Mine were created for the special. Gallery Original telecast Smurfs_motsmf_title_card_original_telecast.png|The original title card from its initial telecast and home video edition. Pbs_animation_1989.png|PBS Animation logo seen at the end of the special from its initial telecast and home video edition. Title cards Smurfs_motsmf_hb_lafig_sa.png Papa_smurf_hb_all_stars_logo.png|H-B All-Stars logo seen in later airings and DVD release of the special. Category:The Smurfs Category:Johan and Peewit Category:PBS Animation Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Comedy Category:Slapstick Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:Traditional animated Category:Digital ink and paint Category:Alternate Reality